Melissa's New Friend
by charming writer
Summary: Melissa gets a new friend in the form of a dog whose been used with another dog to commit robbery's. This episode might sound like the season 4 Smallville episode Krypto which orignally it was i've just adapted to Charmed timeline.


Melissa's New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my, Charmed season, which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note:  This episode's a take on the season four Smallville episode Krypto except I've adapted it for Charmed wherein Melissa finds the dog instead of Clark & saves it & keeps him at the end so that she has a companion although her family aren't to pleased about it at first. **

_Episode Seventeen_

Car Park Tuesday Ninth June

_In the evening two young men, David & Taylor drive up to Bay Area Bank car park in a large truck. They park & stop. David turns to Taylor. _

David: Alright let's do this.

_They get out of the truck & go to walk inside as they do so they masse the CCTV cameras in black so no one sees them. _

Bay Area Bank

_Inside the Bank's closing up for the night. The last Cashier working comes outta his cubicle & says goodnight to two security guards who're putting money into the safe. _

Cashier: Night fellows.

Security Guard One: Yeah night mate see you tomorrow.

_The Cashier opens & closes the front doors & leaves. They open again announcing an arrival. _

Security Guard Two: Sorry we're closed come back tomorrow at nine am.

_Security Guard one turns round & sees no one._

Security Guard One: (Miffed) What the?

_The Security Guards come forward checking if anyone's about. _

Security Guard Two: What was that?

Security Guard One: Probably the wind.

_Security Guard two closes the door & locks it. They turn round & see a Black Collier & a Golden Retriever standing in front of them there looking up at the security guards. Security Guard two bends & strokes the dogs. _

Security Two: Hey, fellas how did you get in here?

_The Collier suddenly jumps onto the security guard & attacks him barking ferociously at him whilst the Retriever grabs onto the handle of the safe with its mouth. It pulls until the door of the safe actually breaks off and clatters onto the floor. Then the Retriever grabs the money, bag in its mouth & runs toward the exit & unlocks it & goes out. Security Guard one comes towards the dog. _

Security Guard One: (Angry) Hey, get off him.

_He pulls his gun out on him. But the collier attacks him biting the gun as if trying to pry it out of his hands. The Security Guard yells in fright & falls to the ground, holding onto the gun. The Collier finally gets the gun away from him, biting it in half in the process. Security guard two gets up. They run into an office & close the door to scared, to face them. The Collier follows & pounds on the door with its paws making dents in it. The Collier pulls away. The security guards walk towards the door._

Security Guard Two: (Relieved) Thank god.

_But as they reach the door, they hear barking & scraping again. They back away. The door forces open & the Collier comes inside & attacks them. The Security Guards scream. _

Car Park

_Outside Taylor blows on his dog whistle._

Bay Area Bank

_The Collier hears the sound from inside the store, where the boxes behind him are now spattered with blood. We hear the Security Guards groaning as the Collier runs, out of the store & out to the truck. Taylor calls the dog toward him. _

Car Park

Taylor: Sampson!

_He touches Sampson's fur & finds blood there. He shows it to Josh. _

Taylor: (Worried) David what happened in there?

David: I don't know. Get him inside.

_Taylor opens the double doors at the back of the truck, revealing two dog cages side by side. _

Taylor: (To Sampson) Load up! Sampson.

_Sampson jumps into one of the open cages. Taylor pushes a button next to the cage that causes the cage door to close. He then looks around for the Golden Retriever but doesn't see him. _

Taylor: Wait where's the hell Goliath?

_David hands him another whistle._

David: Don't know. Call him back.

_Taylor blows on the whistle. _

Zack: Goliath, Goliath?

San Francisco Street

_Piper's in her Jeep driving her & Melissa back home from work. Melissa's asleep in the passenger seat remembering._

Hotel Room Saturday Second June

_Flashback she & Sam are wrapped around each other in bed kissing. Melissa's on top of him whilst there slowly moving up & down together. Once there finished she pulls away & lies down next to him & talks. _

Melissa: So instead of going to Chicago & finding the demon that killed your mom you got a, weirdo named Meg who you thought was a friend & her demon friends instead.

Sam: Yeah tell me about it.

Melissa: Well at least you found you father that's good even though he's gone again.

Sam: Yeah I still don't understand why he left.

Melissa: He left because like, Dean said him being with you put you two in danger.

Sam: I understand that but we've both been in danger long before we even met him again.

_Melissa looks at Sam._

Melissa: Sam he's just trying to protect you he is your dad after all.

_Sam looks a Melissa._

Sam: I know Mel but Dean & I've been fighting demons long enough now to be able protect ourselves.

Melissa: Yes, you have but parents worry about their kids no matter what age they are. My parents worry about me & I'm thirty-two. So where are you & Dean heading next?

Sam: Wisconsin to deal with a hell house legend I found on the internet.

_Melissa puts her hand on the side his forehead._

Melissa: Be careful won't you.

Sam: I will don't, worry.

Melissa: Sorry can't help it.

_He puts his hand on the side of her forehand_

Sam: That's okay,

_He kisses her again. She responds back but they're interrupted when Melissa, hears her family calling her for help. She pulls away._

Sam: Mel what is it?

Melissa: (Worried) It's my mom & Aunts they're in trouble. I'd better go.

_She gets up searching for her clothes finds them & puts them on then goes over to Sam._

Melissa: I'm sorry it's rotten timing Sam.

Sam: Hey, your families important Mel go. Besides demons will ruin romantic moments like this anyway all we can do's make the most of them while we can.

Melissa: Exactly I'll see you soon.

Sam: See you.

_They kiss once more then Melissa orbs out._

San Francisco Street

_Back in her Jeep Piper looks at Melissa a little. She doesn't notice Goliath run out in front of the Jeep until it's too late. _

Piper: Aah!

_She slams on the brakes. The Jeep stops a little past him. The whole event wakes up Melissa._

Melissa: What, what happened?

Piper: (Worried) I think we hit something.

_They get out & see Goliath lying on the road behind them. _

Piper: Oh, my god. What have I done?

_The girls run up to Goliath & kneel beside him. He whimpers softly. Melissa strokes him._

Melissa: Hey boy its goanna be okay its goanna be okay. We need to get him to a vet.

Piper: Why? Can't you just heal him?

Melissa: No, I can't I can only heal humans not animals.

Piper: Okay then we gets him to a vet.

Melissa: Right open the back door & put a blanket down so we can get him inside.

Piper: All right.

_She goes & does all that then comes back over to Goliath & Melissa._

Melissa: Okay you take one side I'll take the other lift him up gently so we don't break any bones inside him.

Piper: Got it.

_They both lift Goliath up gently & place him in the back of the Jeep. Melissa gets in & sits with him whilst Piper gets into the driving seat._

Piper: Is he hurt badly?

Melissa: I don't know I only know about human anatomy not animal one's the quicker we get him to the vets the better.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLDERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU

GUEST STARRING

DAVID

TAYLOR

SAMPSON THE DOG

GOLIATH / LUCKY THE DOG

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

POLICE OFFICER ONE

POLICE OFFICER TWO

DR ALEXANDER FIELDING

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst the kids song "How much is that Doggie In The Windows" playing._

Chorus

How much is that doggy in the window the one with the waggerly tail?

How much is that doggy in the window? I do hope that doggie's for sale.

Lounge

_Cole & Phoebe are in the lounge smooching. Suddenly they hear something coming from the kitchen._

Phoebe: What was that?

_They get up & investigate._

Kitchen

_& come in finding the back door off his hinges._

Phoebe: Oh my god the door.

_& Goliath's rummaging through their food. Kit's hissing at him._

Phoebe: (Pointing at Goliath) Hey, bad dog.

_She picks Kit up of the floor & strokes her._

Phoebe: It's all right girl.

_They hear Piper & Melissa coming through the back door._

Melissa: Hey boy where are you?

Piper: Oh, there he is. We thought we'd tied you up outside mister.

Phoebe: Okay what's going on? Why's a dog in our kitchen? & how did he break the dead bolts off the backdoor?

Melissa: Mom hit him on the road whilst she was driving us home. & he must generally be a strong dog.

Cole: So why's he not at a vet?

Piper: Because five minutes later he was perfectly fine.

Phoebe: Fine what as is fully healed & no broken bones?

Melissa: Yep.

Cole: How can a dog just heal itself?

Piper: We don't know but that's what happened now you know why we didn't take him to the vet.

Phoebe: Yeah we see.

Cole: So whaddya you goanna do with him?

Melissa: Well he obviously belongs to someone so we'll put up some flyers in the morning & hope people call in.

Bay Area Bank Wednesday Third June

_Police are there investigating the robbery._

Poilce Officer One: So I got the Security Guards statements from the hospital. Do you get anything on the CCTV?

Police Officer Two: Yeah two dogs a Black Collier & a Golden Retriever attacked the guards & took the money out the safe.

Police Officer One: How much?

Police Officer Two: About $10,000 in bills.

Police Officer One: Jesus Christ.

Police Officer Two: Yeah.

Police Officer One: What about outside?

Police Officer Two: Nothing the cameras were massed in black so no one would pick up anything.

Police Officer One: Great we've two criminals & two vicious dogs on the loose with no way of finding them.

Police Officer Two: Maybe we'll find more when we get back to the station & examine the evidence.

Police Officer One: Right.

_The two Officers get into their police car & leave._

Lounge

_Piper & Melissa are there finishing off_ _some flyers. The others come in._

Prue: Hey, guys how go the flyers?

_Piper shows one of them._

Piper: Good we're just finishing them off

Melissa: & then hopefully I'll post them round the streets.

_Phoebe sees Goliath beside them._

Phoebe: What's he doing in here? I thought he was outside.

Melissa: He was but he broke the chain again. He obviously doesn't like been tied up.

Leo: Or maybe he likes being with you more.

Phoebe: Whatever if he messes on our couch like, he did in our kitchen & makes Kit hiss again it's your fault.

Melissa: Hey, I cleaned that up didn't I? & I've kept him away from Kit.

Phoebe: We're just saying.

Melissa: Fine.

Prue: Okay I need to get to work.

Phoebe: & I need some shopping you goanna be okay here?

Melissa: Oh, I'll be fine I've lucky here haven't I.

Cole: Lucky?

Melissa: Yeah, well he's lucky to be alive & he needs a name hence the word Lucky.

_She ruffles Goliath / Lucky & smiles at him. He barks back at her attentively._

Police Station

_The two Police Officers are discussing the case. Andy overhears them._

Andy: Wait did you say dogs did it?

Police Officer One: Sure yeah they were on the CCTV a Black Collier & a Golden Retriever we're goanna put posters up so people can call it in if they find them.

_Andy realises something & goes back to his desk. _

Police Officer Two: You okay, Lieutenant?

Andy: Yeah um, I just have to do something.

_He picks up the phone & dials the Manor._

Hallway

_Melissa's just getting her coat on. She picks up the flyers on the table beside her._

Melissa: Okay Lucky lets go.

_She grabs his lead & opens the front door up but hears the cordless ring before she can go out. She picks it up._

Melissa: Hello Halliwell Manor?

Andy: Hey, Mel its Andy.

Melissa: Hey, Uncle Andy what's, up?

Andy: Listen Mel you're goanna need to bring the dog down with you to the police station.

Melissa: Why?

Andy: Because last night the Bay Area Bank was robbed & $10,000 dollars was taken from the safe.

Melissa: So what's that to do with Lucky?

Andy: Well the perpetrators, who took the money & attacked the Security Guards, were a Black Collier & a Golden Retriever.

Melissa: So there are loads of Golden Retrievers out there, it could be anyone of them.

Andy: They were seen on a CCTV camera. The police officers who found it are goanna make posters up so the public can know what they look like so they can call in if they see them.

Melissa: Okay well we've all known him since yesterday & he's been as good as gold I don't see how he could do this?

Andy: I know yeah but CCTV's don't lie.

Melissa: Okay look before you or any other cop does anything let see what I can find out & if he did it then I'll hand him in.

Andy: Mel you know it doesn't work like that.

Melissa: I know Uncle Andy but I just have a really strong feeling about this please, just give me sometime okay?

Andy: (Relenting) All right then.

Melissa: Thanks.

_She hangs up & puts the cordless down._

Melissa: Okay Lucky we're just goanna go out for a few hours all right its goanna be okay we goanna find out who really did this.

_They walk out the door. Melissa locks it behind them._

Animal Shelter

_There are many people sitting on chairs with different pets. The door opens revealing Melissa walking in with Goliath / Lucky. _

Melissa: Okay Lucky sit while I talk to someone.

_Goliath / Lucky does what she says & sits' beside her._

Melissa: Good boy.

_She rings the bell on the front desk. Taylor comes in from the back room. When Goliath / Lucky sees' him, he lowers his head & growls softly. Taylor recognizes Goliath / Lucky. Goliath / Lucky starts, to bark at him. Melissa bends down shaking him. _

Melissa: Hey, Lucky what's the matter boy it's okay it's just a nice man in front of us he won't harm you.

Taylor: Hi, how can I help you miss?

Melissa: Yes, my cousin & I fought this dog last night & she kinder kit him.

_Taylor looks at Goliath / Lucky concerned._

Melissa: Anyway, he has no collar so I was wondering if you knew any other way of finding, out whom, his owner is?

Taylor: Sure yeah well um, most dogs now have I.D. chips embedded into their skin so we can look them up on the computer & find out who the owner is.

_He picks up the scanner gun from the desk and bends over to scan Goliath / Lucky's chip. Goliath / Lucky barks at him. Taylor backs away. _

Taylor: Whoa! Boy easy.

_Melissa notices the tension between him & Goliath / Lucky._

Melissa: Hmm he seems a little bit apprehensive of you there maybe I should do that.

_She takes the gun from Taylor & bends down towards Goliath / Lucky. _

Melissa: There you go boy.

_She scans his chip. Soon afterwards, the word Western Laboratories appears on the computer screen at the desk. Melissa looks at it._

Melissa: Western Laboratories.

Taylor: Huh, he must be one of those lab dogs or something.

Melissa: (Horror) Lab dogs?

Taylor: I'd be happy to take him off your hands & return him for you.

Melissa: (Angry) What so he can be prodded & tested at again no thanks. I'll take care of it. Come on Lucky.

_She turns round to leave & shakes his lead for him to come. Taylor wants to stop her, but isn't sure what to do. _

Taylor: Wait Miss unfortunately, I can't let you leave until I've your name & address, in case someone from Western Laboratories calls. It's policy sorry.

_A short look of annoyance crosses Melissa's face as she takes Lucky back with her to the desk. Taylor hands her a clipboard & pen to write down her address. _

Melissa: Thanks.

_She begins to write. _

Backroom

_David's standing over a table. On the desk are several vials of fluids. He's looking at some papers, which have the robbery in them. Taylor comes back. _

Taylor: Hey, David! Guess who just showed up Goliath.

David _looks at Taylor, surprised._

David: Really?

Taylor: Yeah. Some girl named Melissa Hale found him last night after her cousin hit him. She lives at One Three Two Nine Prescott Street Bay Area.

David: That's good news little brother. But we've more serious problems than that.

_He shows him the newspaper article._

Taylor: (Shocked) Oh my god.

David: Yeah which means we'll have to becareful when we rob that Bank tomorrow.

_He picks up a wooden stick & walks toward a cage._

David: Well now we now where Goliath is we'll go get him 'cause I don't just wanna use this dummy tomorrow.

_Sampson's in the cage. David starts rattling the stick through the bars, teasing him. Sampson barks frantically. _

Taylor: (Angry) why do you always do that?

David: Because I do. Why do you care anyway he's just a dog. Don't get all serious, on me now will you.

Taylor: Yeah, well I'd be becareful of that girl she had a serious look on her face & was serious to.

David: Yeah, well so am I we can take care of her tonight

_He walks past Taylor to the table & puts down the stick. He goes to a bowl & puts some dog food in it then takes two tablets one, which's a strength enhancement drug & another, which's a cellular regeneration drug. He mush's they into the food. He gives it to Sampson. _

Taylor:How's he doing, anyway?

David: With this, he should be dosed up until late tonight long enough to help us get Goliath back. & then we can dose them both up & get their strength back for tomorrow.

Taylor: So why couldn't you guy's at the lab get the effect to last long?

David: (Threatening) I don't know, Taylor I was just a Trainee Scientist.

_Taylor nods. David laughs._

David: The plan's back on, little brother let's close up shop huh?

Taylor: Yeah sure.

_He starts to clean up the papers on the desk. He closes an open binder. We see that it's labelled Western Laboratories Security Manual. _

Clubroom

_Lunchtime Piper & Leo are doing an inventory. _

Piper: Hmm wonder if anyone's called about Lucky yet.

Leo: I wonder.

_Andy comes downstairs & towards the bar_

Piper: Hey, Andy.

Andy: Hey Piper can I talk to you two's for a sec?

Leo: Sure, what's up mate?

Andy: Listen I don't know if you two have read the newspaper's yet but um a bank was raided last night in the Bay Area & $10,000 dollars was stolen from the safe thing is the act was perpetrated by two dogs a Black Collier & a Golden Retriever two Security Guards were attacked & put in hospital.

Piper: Dogs? Wait you think this has something to do with Lucky?

Andy: Well he did run out in front of you & you were near the Bank at the time.

Leo: Oh, no does Mel know?

Andy: Yeah I told her earlier & asked her to bring him into the station but she wanted to find something out first.

Piper: Right.

Andy: Listen just keep an eye on her okay if she's personally involved in this you never know what might happen to her.

Leo: Sure, we'll call her & see how things are.

Andy: Thanks oh & tell her to becareful to so no other cops see her.

Piper: Will do.

Andy: Right.

_He turns & leaves the club._

Cupboard

_Melissa orbs in with Goliath / Lucky into a cupboard at Western Laboratories._

Melissa: Okay Lucky we're just going outside for a bit & take a look round. Don't worry no one will see us.

_She holds onto Goliath / Lucky & cloaks herself & him._

Laboratory

_They come in & see no one there. There are lots of equipment on tables & boards, which have information on them. Melissa sees a copy of the secret manual she opens it up & reads it. She's shocked to read what's inside it._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god.

_She puts that into her satchel & then sees dogs barking from some cages. Melissa goes over to them._

Melissa: Its okay fellows I'm goanna get you out.

_She looks for something to pry them open with but then hears people coming back in from their lunch breaks. _

Melissa: Dammit.

_She goes over to Goliath / Lucky & grabs him._

Melissa: Come on boy lets go.

_They go out & back to the cupboard as the Dr's walk into the room._

Dr Alexander Fielding's House

_Melissa walks up to the front door with Goliath / Lucky & rings the bell. A man in his sixties opens the door & answers. He sees Goliath._

Dr Alexander Fielding: Yes, can I help you?

Melissa: Are you Dr Alexander Fielding?

Dr Alexander Fielding: I am yes

Melissa: (Angry) then perhaps you'd like your dog back oh but of course you don't work at Western Laboratories anymore do you Dr.

Dr Alexander Fielding: I'm sorry miss but I've never seen that dog in my life & so couldn't possibly know what you're talking about

_Melissa comes up real close to him. _

Melissa: (Angry) I'm talking about the insane experiments you've been doing on dogs using strength enhancement drugs & cellular regeneration drugs that's what.

_Dr Fielding makes sure no one's looking._

Dr Alexander Fielding: You'd best come in.

_Melissa walks through the door with Goliath / Lucky. Dr Fielding closes it_

Lounge

_In his Lounge Dr Fielding & Melissa are talking._

Dr Alexander Fielding: Western Laboratories work with many hospitals supplying drugs to sick people who've disabilities & people who've serious injuries. Of course, the lab tries out new combinations to see if they can improve their performances, which's what they were working recently.

Melissa: Look I understand the need to help disabled people & people who've been injured Dr I was an E.R Dr myself but that doesn't give people the right to use animals as lab experiments to do it they've rights just as much as humans do.

Dr Alexander Fielding: They used dogs Miss Hale so they could see what effects it would have on humans, as they didn't know what side effects it would have on them.

Melissa: (Angry) & you just sat there & let it happen.

Dr Alexander Fielding: No, I didn't I'm against animal testing so I left.

Melissa: & what about the dogs?

Dr Alexander Fielding: We had a break in a few weeks ago & found they'd been taken.

Melissa: Why didn't you contact the police?

Dr Alexander Fielding: Why do you think? What there doing there's illegal they'd have been arrested.

Melissa: (Angry) they bloody well should be the way there treating those animals caging them up like rats.

Dr Alexander Fielding: I'm sorry.

Melissa: Okay what about the drugs how long do they last?

Dr Alexander Fielding: A few hours then they need topping up again.

_Melissa gets up & gets hold of Goliath / Lucky._

Melissa: Okay then I'll see if I can find the other dog & try catch, the robbers who took them as for you if, you've any self decadency left in you Dr you'll call the police & tell them about the lab.

_She & Goliath / Lucky leave._

Outside Dr Fieldings House

_Melissa's Motorola V3 goes she sees it's Piper & flips it up to answer it._

Melissa: Hey mom.

Piper: Hay you okay sweetie?

Melissa: I'm fine.

Piper: Had any calls about Lucky yet?

Melissa: No, I haven't posted the flyers up yet I'm looking into something first.

Piper Yeah we know Andy told us about the robbery.

Melissa: Look mom I don't think Lucky did this not without coercion, he's not that type of dog but I do know what's happened to him & the other dog seems a drugs laboratory company were using strength enhancement drugs & Cellular regeneration drugs on them which was boosting their strength over time& their ability to heal, That's why Lucky was alright after five minutes.

Piper: Oh my god.

Melissa: Yeah originally, they were using them on disabled & injured people to boost their recoveries, which I'm all for but not at the expense of dogs being caged up like rats in laboratories.

Piper: What'll you do now?

Melissa: Well the dogs were taken from the lab a few weeks ago, which means someone else's using them to commit robberies who that is I don't know which's what I've gotta find out at home.

Piper: Okay then sweetie becareful all right.

Melissa: Will do mom bye.

_She flips her cell down & takes Goliath / Lucky's lead. They walk off in the direction of home._

Kitchen

_Piper's cooking dinner she's looking through to the sunroom where Goliath / Lucky & Melissa are by the computer._

Piper: I can't believe what they've done to him he's so strong.

Prue: & beautiful.

Phoebe: Okay you two don't you get any ideas now.

Piper: Oh, come on Phoebe maybe it'll be nice having a dog around the house I mean Mel likes him.

Phoebe: That's my point she's gotten, too attached to him.

Prue: Well course she has she's vegetarian she cares about all animals.

Phoebe: Yeah & what happens when she has to give him away at the end?

Piper: She'll get over him in time I'm sure.

Phoebe: Really, because I'm not so sure.

_They hear a crash from the dining room._

Dining room

_& go out to see that Goliath Lucky has broken the table in half &'s eating meat that's already on there. _

Leo: Bad dog.

Phoebe: Oh, my god, look what he's done to, the table.

_Goliath / Lucky's now playing with Leo's T' Bone._

Leo: Hey, give me back my T' Bone.

_Goliath rips the T' Bone from Leo only leaving the bone._

Andy: (Laughing) Looks like he got you there mate.

_Melissa rushes in._

Melissa: I'm so sorry I was on the computer I didn't see him leave come here Lucky.

_She takes him out back & ties him up._

Back Garden

_Melissa's tying Goliath / Lucky up & speaking to him._

Melissa: Now listen Lucky it's wrong to break people tables & chew their T' Bones okay & you need to becareful what you do & where you go 'cause anything could happen to you.

_Goliath / Lucky starts, hearing something._

Melissa: What is it boy you hear something?

_She turns round but doesn't see anyone she picks up a pair of shears nearby._

Melissa: (Defiant) All right whoever's there show yourself?

_She walks forward. A branch nearby snaps Sampson runs toward her & knocks her to the ground, biting on her arm. Melissa screams. _

Melissa: (Screaming) Ah!

_Goliath / Lucky barks & pulls on the chain._

Sunroom

_The gang hear something._

Piper: (Worried) Mel.

_They run outside._

Back Garden

_Goliath / Lucky's growling at Sampson. He gets off Melissa & growls at him. The gang appear. _

Phoebe: (Worried) Oh my god.

Prue: Hey, keep away from her.

_Prue flings Sampson away from Melissa._

Melissa: Prue don't.

_Sampson barks insensately._

Prue: Piper freeze, him.

_Piper does so. They go over & help Melissa up. They see her bad wound._

Cole: You okay that looks bad.

Melissa: I think so yeah.

_Goliath / Lucky goes, towards Sampson._

Melissa: Lucky don't.

_They hear a dog whistle & look up to see where it's coming from. Sampson unfreezing hears it. He runs off. Goliath / Lucky goes, after him._

Melissa: (Shouting) LUCKY!

_He comes back a little afterwards but hears another whistle & runs off. _

Melissa: Lucky come back.

Sunroom

_Leo's looking at Melissa's arm._

Leo: Hmm you're lucky he didn't break through to your bone otherwise, it would've been worse.

Phoebe: Yeah well, that's what you get when you're on strength enhancement drugs.

_Leo dabs it with cotton wool & cleans it up then sews it up & wraps it with bandages. Melissa groans at this._

Andy: So whaddya do now the station will want the dogs& will most likely put them down.

Melissa: Uncle Andy there been controlled okay it's not there fault.

Cole: So what now? Did you find anything?

Melissa: Nope I searched internet for two hrs all I've found was the drugs company.

_She sighs putting her head down. _

Melissa: I just wish I knew who'd took, them.

Andy: What about going up there.

Melissa: There dogs Uncle Andy, not demons or warlocks the Elders won't know anything.

_Just then, she realizes something._

Melissa: Wait a minute.

Prue: What is it?

Melissa: The man at the Animal Shelter.

Phoebe: What man?

Melissa: The Clerk he was afraid of him & the way Lucky looked at him almost as if he knew him I bet he took them.

Piper: Okay so we need to go to the Animal Shelter &.

Melissa: No, I need to get to the Animal Shelter it's my job Lucky's my responsibility.

Prue: & your arm was just mauled by a dog you're not going anywhere else by yourself.

Backroom Wednesday Eleventh June

_Melissa orbs in with the Charmed Ones. They look around & see several dogs inside cages._

Phoebe: Oh my god, look.

Prue: See if there keys anywhere.

_Phoebe looks round for them. Finding some, she opens the cages & lets the dogs out._

Phoebe: Okay there you go you're free now.

_She opens the room door & lets the dogs out. Piper sees two lockers over the other side of the room she goes to them & blows there hinges off._

Melissa: Hey, what was that for mom?

Piper: They might've something inside them.

_She opens the lockers up & finds the original copy of the secret manual from Western Laboratories._

Melissa: That's the manual I fought at the laboratory only it was a copy this must be the original.

_Phoebe touches the manual & gets a premonition. Inside a Bank, people are doing transactions. Taylor & David come inside with the dogs & hold the bank up there wearing balaclava masks & are holding shotguns towards people the dogs are growling at them._

David: All right everybody on the ground.

_The people scared there just hang about. David fires his shotgun in the air a few times. The people scream. _

David: NOW!

_The people do that. The premonition ends._

Prue: Phoebe what did you see?

Phoebe: I saw these two men & the dogs they were holding up a Bank.

Piper: Which one was it?

Phoebe: I don't know.

_Melissa senses them then opens her eyes._

Melissa: Got them there outside the First National Bank.

_Getting out her cell phone Prue calls Andy at the Police Station. He picks his phone up there & answers. _

Andy: Hello Lieutenant Trudeau homicide?

Prue: Hey, Andy its Prue.

Andy: Hi, honey.

Prue: Listen we need you to get a team down to the First National Bank to stop a robbery.

Andy: A robbery whaddya mean.

Prue: We fought out who stole the dogs Phoebe got a premonition of them robbing the Bank.

_Phoebe cuts in & talks to him._

Phoebe: Oh & be careful they had shotguns.

Andy: Right I'll get it on it.

_He hangs up. Prue flips her phone down._

Prue: All right let's go.

_Holding onto them Melissa orbs her & the Charmed Ones out to the Bank._

San Francisco First National

_People are there doing their banking._

Side Street

_Taylor & David are parked there in the trucks. The dogs are barking viciously in the back._

David: Hey, shut up back there. (To Taylor) Okay we go in use the dogs get the money then come out & go.

Taylor: Look David we're already in enough trouble maybe we should stop.

_David comes towards Taylor looking angry._

David: (Angry) I hope your not wimping out on me now Taylor cause that would be really bad if you were.

_Taylor scared answers back._

Taylor: (Scared) No of course not.

David: Good then lets go.

_He puts a balaclava hat on & gets out. Taylor does the same & follows. They go to back & get Sampson & Goliath out._

David: Come on you two we've work to do.

_They go round the & towards the Bank._

San Francisco First National

_Business insides still continuing people are totally, oblivious to what's about happen. David & Taylor come inside with Sampson & Goliath holding shotguns._

David: All right everybody on the ground.

_The people scared there just hang about. David fires his shotgun in the air a few times. The people scream. _

David: NOW!

_The people do that. _

Storeroom

_Melissa & the Charmed Ones are orbing in._

San Francisco First National

_David instructs a Cashier to put money into a bag whilst pointing his shotgun at him._

David: Come on hurry up.

_The Cashier tries his best to hurry. He gives David the bag._

David: All right let's go.

_He Taylor & the dogs turn round to leave. The automatic doors swing open revealing the Swat team who come in full battle gear. They aim their guns at the two men._

Swat Guy One: All right this' the Swat team put your guns down now.

_The storeroom doors open. The gang come out seeing the situation. _

Swat Guy One: This' your final warning.

David: I don't think so.

_He aims his shotgun & fires. Reacting quickly Piper puts her hands up & freezes the room including David & the bullet he just fired. Phoebe goes over & picks the bullet out of midair & drops it down._

Phoebe: Hot, hot, hot.

_Prue then telekineses the shotguns outta Taylor & David's hands._

Melissa: Okay mom.

_Putting her hands up Piper unfreeezes the room. David looks at what's happened not believing his eyes. Two Swat men come over & arrest them._

Swat Guy: All right you two are under arrest for armed robbery you do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be given as evidence.

_The Charmed Ones & Melissa smile at the outcome of what's happened. _

Vets Surgery

_A vet's there with Melissa checking both Sampson & Goliath / Lucky's hearts with his stethoscope._

Vet: These dog's have been through quite an adventure haven't you boys.

_He ruffles Goliath / Lucky's fur._

Melissa: Yes, they have there okay now though right.

Vet: Oh sure yeah the tests showed no more residual drugs in them so the effects should be gone by now.

Melissa: & what should I do with them? Do I call the RSPCA?

Vet: If you wanna you can yes or you could keep them as they've no owners now.

Melissa: Oh no, thanks I wouldn't mind keeping one of them but not two I couldn't handle them & neither could my family.

Vet: Okay then. Do you know which one it'll be?

Melissa: Probably that one.

_She points to Goliath / Lucky._

Melissa: We've grown kinder accustomed to each other.

Vet: Right. So you have picked a name for him yet.

Melissa: Lucky.

Vet: Lucky. Well I see you your point he is a lucky dog.

_Melissa smiles at that._

Melissa: (Smiling) yes he is.

Vet: Right then all I need you to do's sign some forms & then you can take him home.

Melissa: Okay.

_She signs some forms & then Lucky gets to come to her._

Melissa: Here boy.

_Lucky comes, to her. She puts his lead on. Lucky licks, her face. She hugs him._

Melissa: Let's go yeah. Thanks Dr.

Vet: No problems.

_They walk out the room & leave the vets surgery._

Bathroom

_Melissa's bathing Lucky in the tub. Her families there with them._

Melissa: & we're fixed done.

Prue: Yeah all you gotta do now's fix the dining table.

Melissa: I'll do that don't worry.

_Lucky jumps out the tub & shakes his fur splashing water over everyone._

Phoebe: Err that's my brand new clothes you've just, got wet there thank you.

Melissa: Well you shouldn't have been in here then should you.

_Leo laughs at that. Phoebe looks round at him suggestively._

Leo: She's gotta point.

Phoebe: Okay then if he's goanna stay here there'll need to be a few ground rules. First no going through our food like, he did before & no scaring Kit again. Secondly, he'll be your responsibility so you'll have to feed him take him out for walks bathe him etc.

_Melissa answers her whilst drying off Lucky._

Melissa: I do know yes.

Phoebe: Thirdly, he can't go through all our stuff & ruffle things about & fourth no breaking tables & things again.

Melissa: Gotcha. So Dr Fielding called then.

Andy: Yep thanks to his information, which we sent to the right people they closed down Western Laboratories.

Melissa: Good he had a conscience after all.

_She gets up._

Melissa: Come on boy let's go then.

_Egging him on Lucky follows her out the room._

Andy: Well what can we say there definitely a match made in heaven.

Prue: Yes they certainly are.

Golden Gate Park

_Time lapse Melissa's there throwing a Frisbee at Lucky._

Melissa: Go on boy get it.

_Lucky jumps up & grabs it with his teeth then goes over to Melissa who pries it outta his mouth. _

Melissa: Nice catch Lucky good boy.

_She ruffles his fur proudly & hugs him. She smiles. The camera fades out on that picture. _

The End


End file.
